Random Shorts
by DunneDays
Summary: Shorts based on each character and alternate forms featuring hopefully only that character. Assist Trophies, Tabuu, the Ancient Minister will hopefully be covered. Please tell me who's chapter you want next. Crazy Hand is first.


A/N: I'm taking a break from my full FanFiction, Smash VIPs, to focus on school and stuff... Hopefully I'll be able to get a few chapters up over the Easter Holidays... And maybe an Easter Story up as well...

But anyway, I present to you these Shorts, Lists, Interviews, Diary entries and all round crazy stuff based on each character. I'm trying to make the stories with _only_ that particular character in, and so maximise that character's importance.

I'm starting with what I view as the easiest, a story about Crazy Hand. Enjoy.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

**Teapots with Extra Sega, Please!**

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

BOOM!

Master Hand's office went up in smoke.

"Heehee, oops," exclaimed Crazy Hand as he whizzed out of his brother's office.

A loud rumbling sound was heard exactly five milliseconds later as a small yellow crane with an upside down reversed "L" in a circle printed on the front appeared in the garage, Crazy's next place of destruction.

"Hey, DJ Falcon, want a race?" Crazy Hand asked as he peered into the cockpit of the Blue Falcon.

A cricket chirped in the background causing Crazy to giggle.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't speak French."

The cricket chirped again causing Crazy to nod.

"I see, so you speak German?" Crazy Hand asked. "So do I!"

The cricket did not chirp but Crazy shook nonetheless.

"Bonjour ma chérie Teddybär, würde ti piace aller en Norvège mit meinem Gehirn?" Crazy asked nonsensically. (Translation: French Hello my darling German teddy bear, would Italian you like to French go to Norway German with my brain?)

Crazy suddenly span round and seemed to play Rock-Paper-Scissors with the air before launching himself at the Blue Falcon, causing it to explode.

"Heehee, I win!"

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

Five minutes and twelve smouldering wrecks of rooms later, Crazy wandered into the kitchen ranting and raving about why homework is the best thing to do when you're dying of laryngitis.

"...and furthermore, homework helps the development of the colon and so the pelvis grove must be the best thing in the whole world and... Hey, look, cheese!" Crazy yelled, stopping short upon seeing the large lump of Brie in the fridge.

The Hand shook ferociously before beginning to glow in an odd bright white light. The Hand began to shrink as the wrist extended and a forearm formed. The forearm grew an elbow, which in turn grew an upper arm and shoulders.

After a little less than two seconds a fully grown man of a bright white complexion with a simple white T-shirt and white jeans stood before the refrigerator.

His clothes and gloves on his hands seemed to shiver as they descended to a dark black colour which seemed to absorb the light and his pale complexion gained somewhat of a tan. The newly formed head grew rainbow coloured hair which extended in a Mohican nearly to the ceiling from its scalp it ascended from.

The newly formed Crazy Man dove into the fridge quite literally and, after opening his mouth much wider than a normal human should be able to, he plunged his face over the cheese and dropped down; swallowing the cheese instantly.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

Returned to his hand-form, Crazy dashed throughout the Smash Mansion towards his next victim.

**SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!! SMASH!!!**

**A/N: OK, it's fairly short and what do you think of it? **

**Want me to do more Crazy Hand chapters? If so, please tell me what room to mess up next...**

**Did you like Crazy Man? Tell me please because there's going to be a Master Man in his chapter.**

**Who's up next? Tabuu, the Ancient Minister (then R.O.B as a sequel), the Melee people and alternate forms are included.**

**PS 1: By alternate forms, Samus is an individual character and she has a sequel to her story, namely Zero Suit Samus.**

**PS 2: I like Brie...**

**See you next chapter, my darling Teddy Bears!**


End file.
